Scaffolds are used for a variety of purposes in building constructions and repairs, and particularly for plastering, painting and the like. Once erected, scaffolds are generally quite cumbersome and difficult to move without disassembly. One prior art device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,999 to Wyen, attempted to solve this problem by providing a scaffold on rollers. The assembled scaffold could be rolled from place to place and lifted off the rollers by means of jack screws when the scaffold is in the desired position. Unfortunately, this type of device could only be used on relatively flat and even surfaces and is totally unsuited for exterior building use.
The most common solution to the problem of scaffold mobility is to provide for an easily disassembled scaffold. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 650,900 to Knopfe, the scaffold is made of simple and interchangeable parts adapted to be quickly and accurately assembled and disassembled for transportation. In order to make the scaffold more versatile, the base beams which normally rest on the ground have adjusting shoes for uneven surfaces. Another scaffold which can be easily broken for transport or storage is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,204 to Piltingsreed. The scaffold disclosed in this patent also has adjustable legs as well as having a variable length.
Another limited solution to the problem of scaffold mobility is, instead, to provide an extension from the scaffold. For example, the scaffolds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,110 to Coleman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,264 to Salinas provide for a horizontal member extended from the main scaffold on which a second platform is constructed. Thus, instead of moving the scaffold, it can be easily extended instead. These scaffolds are also designed for easy disassembly and transport, and have adjustable support legs.
However, none of the foregoing prior art devices provide for the ready transportation of an assembled scaffold for both interior and exterior use. In particular, except for the device disclosed in the Wyen patent, none of the foregoing prior art is designed for transportation while erected. This is particularly a problem when scaffolds with multiple levels must be moved, as each level must be disassembled and then reassembled at the new use site.
In addition, none of the foregoing prior art devices provide for support legs which are not only adjustable in height to level the scaffold, but which can be positioned at the best available surfaces. This is especially important where a scaffold must be erected in an area with an uneven surface or a surface with raised obstructions or depressions.